New Adventures
by Arones
Summary: Sequel to Beginnings and Endings:  Sam gets a surprise visit when she's giving a lecture in Portland, Oregon.


She shouldn't have been surprised, honestly, but when the warm hand was pressed into hers as she walked hurriedly down the hallway in the Portland Convention Center she couldn't help the jolt her heart took. Sam turned her head to find one beautiful and gorgeous Helen Bancroft staring back at her. "Helen!" Her voice registered the shock, her hand began to sweat and she tried to step back.

The tones that rolled over her were low and sultry, rattling deep within Sam's chest. "Hello Samantha, what a coincidence to find you here."

"I highly doubt it's a coincidence." Sam mumbled and turned to walk away pulling her hand from Helen's grasp. She was not interested in whatever the woman had in store for her this time around. The older woman smiled and watched as the young blonde's hips swayed deliciously in her formal dress blues. She looked immaculate. Helen watched as the woman left, the color of her shoes clashing dangerously with the red carpeting that had small yellow diamond shapes in patters scattered across the floor.

She was smirking as Sam passed a corner and she could no longer see the beauty. "Oh it is far from one." She murmured the words before moving to the other side of the hall to look at a poster which explored some of the latest research in protein folding. It would come in useful in some of the work she was doing, it had been something that she'd wished she had more time to research the first time she had been in this year. She lost herself in the scientific babble that would eventually tire her brain out.

Sam was practically stomping when she ran in Bill Lee who was yet again her escort and companion for the trip. It wasn't that she disliked the man at all; it was just that he sometimes got under her skin and was extremely annoying. He was brilliant and probably the best suited to giving lectures out of all the scientists that were stationed and working at Cheyenne Mountain, but that didn't make him any less tolerable at certain times. Sam was sure, though, that she had well masked her slight dislike of her personality with her great respect of his brain. However, at meetings or conferences such as these she found the man and his personality most amusing. He was far different from when he was on base. He would go from being the least popular person to the most popular and outgoing man of the entire convention. The change in him was certainly astounding. Though, this time, he was still in the annoying realm. They had only been there for a few hours and he had yet to find the alcohol that would loosen him up, and as it was still early in the morning he probably wouldn't start that until closer to dinner, but he had also not found any women to 'turn on the charm' with.

He had stopped her with his hands in the air to protect against her unintended rampage. Looking her over quickly, he assessed that he had rarely if ever seen her in such a state. "Major Carter? Is something wrong?"

"No, Bill. Sorry I was just in a bit of a rush." She placated him, her eyes rolling over the currents of people that were like sardines stuffed in the hallway. She looked for one person in particular and stoically avoided his round pudgy face. "You know how I get before these things. Adrenaline and nerves mixed together are never pleasant." She turned her baby blues to him and passed a sweet smile across her features to ease his discomfort.

"Uh… yeah. Glad to know a seasoned veteran like you still gets nervous." He sipped at the conference labeled water bottle. "You know, you go out to all these places and fight all these things and giving a lecture to a room crowded with people makes you nervous. Seems a bit ironic to me."

She looked him over, "When the room is dark I can't see anyone, I can't be on my guard. Looking out for danger has been greatly ingrained into my psyche." She flashed him a smile. "Ask just about any officer who has seen as much combat as I have and they'll tell you the same thing. Better yet, just ask an officer of the law."

Bill nodded his agreement and looked around the room, suddenly put on edge by her statement. Now he was looking out for danger. Turning back he asked the only question he could think of. "So are you ready?"

She almost groaned. It was the worst question anyone could ask her before she had to go onto a stage and present and it never failed that each time that Bill would accompany her on one of these little excursions he would ask her the inevitable question. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost. I don't think I've ever quite seen you like this." He eyed her carefully, definitely taking in her form for far longer than he should have. She suspected it had something to do with her being in dress blues and him not used to seeing her in a skirt and heels.

"I'm sure Bill." She watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and caught in the collar of his shirt that was already drenched. Sam forced the impending grimace from her face. "I was just heading in to load my presentation actually." She held in her palm a tiny flash drive that the rest of the world had only just started to use. She had been utilizing the technology for quite some time, it was an advantage that she had to her work. Little did people know how often alien technology filtered through their daily lives. Bill took another sip of his water, the bottle scrunching and cracking under the pressure of his hand on the plastic. She watched as more sweat slithered down his skin. Well it was a good thing he was keeping hydrated. "I'll see you in the lecture hall then right?"

"Yeah." He turned as a hot young thing walked past and was lost to the conversation that they were having and he was certainly no longer on guard watching for danger.

Sam scurried off with the unfamiliar heels clacking against the floor with every step she took and the backs of shoe rubbing into the hose covered skin causing the blisters she knew would be there later that night. Luckily, the following day, she wasn't required to wear her dress blues. Stepping up onto the stage in the well-lit theatre she began to load her documents onto the computer that was resting at the bottom of the podium. They had a rather nice wireless setup and so it would only take her a few minutes to get everything up and running. Standing she started to mess with the tablet that rested on the angled wood before bending low to retrieve the thumb drive once more. Her shoulders were bent when she felt the hand slip across her neck, shoulder and then arm. "I wanted to catch you alone."

She knew who the voice belonged to. She had dreamed of that voice more than once. "I'm sure you did." Sam muttered angrily before standing and facing down the gorgeous brunette once again.

"Why so bitter?" Helen didn't take a step back when Sam stood to face her, but she also didn't take a step forward which gave the other woman the space she needed.

Sam bit her lip and looked at her own blue and shined shoes. Helen was right, the attitude was greatly unwarranted. "Apologies. What is it you wanted to discuss?" She turned and was shuffling papers that contained all of her lecture notes and was still avoiding making eye contact.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been a while since we last visited and I must admit there were times when I most missed your presence."

Sam was holding back her tongue by biting the tip of it lightly. The retort that popped up on her lips was thus snuffed out before it could even be lit. She bit the inside of her cheek and then her lower lip not quite knowing what to say. She let the skin pull between her teeth feeling the muscles and fat as the consistency of the flesh changed with each pull and drag of her front teeth. "Well, thank you, I think…" She risked a quick glance at Helen before moving back to rifling through her papers. She was organizing and reorganizing the notes and not paying attention to the other woman, which was why she was so started when Helen broke out into a full laugh and giggle.

The noise sounded almost like a chipmunk in quality and it was most addicting and contagious. She couldn't help but turn and grin back at the mysterious woman. "No, thank you, Samantha. That night in Washington was most certainly what I needed." She grabbed hold of the blonde's hands and stilled them. "Come." Helen started to move off, back towards the black velvet that would be the backdrop for Sam's lecture.

"Helen?" She had only taken a few steps before the retort and protest was verbalized.

"When do you present?"

"Soon." They ducked under the white screens that would be graced with Sam's meticulously put together power point and movies of the holograms that she was presenting on. "Where are we going?"

"Just back here." Helen sidled on over to the edge of the stage where if it were a play actors, stage hands, and help would be hiding out and huddling around waiting for something that needed their attention. She sat Sam on a stool that she found and ran hands down the woman's arms. Sam locked the heels of her feet in the bottom rung and watched as Helen's eyes feasted on her. "I must admit," the brunette began, biding her time carefully, "That I have thought of you far more often than I ever intended." She licked her lips; her fingers traipsed through the young blonde's short locks. "You live such a shrouded life. Even my contacts had difficulty finding you, Major Samantha Carter." She elongated every syllable of Sam's title and name and pressed a forefinger to the woman's nose punctuating each syllable as they passed through her lips. The tone and pauses sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"I work with very sensitive material." Sam's voice was slow and drawn out, barely above a whisper. Her mind completely distracted by the other woman's movements.

Helen grinned. "Yes, you do. When I found you were to lecture here I could not pass on the opportunity." Her eyes closed softly, "I have to go back to my life soon and moments like these will become very far and few between." A thumb rushed across the soft lipstick at Sam's mouth. "I don't know how many times I've tried this and you've canceled."

"Apologies. I do work with very, very sensitive material… time sensitive." Sam didn't know why she was apologizing but for some reason or another she felt it was necessary and well received.

Helen leaned forward, her hair brushing Sam's neck and her breath hot against Sam's ear. "Yet we're here now aren't we?" Helen's head swung around to be full on with Sam's. Her eyes kept dipping down to Sam's lips while licking her own in a very tempting and seductive manner.

"Yes." Sam drew in a ragged breath. "We are." The moment continued. Sam's hands were folded neatly in her lap; Helen's fingers massaged gently at the back of her neck. Sam glanced up from Helen's enticing mouth not even trying to figure out when they had strayed there. "Helen?"

"Yes, darling?" The blue eyes lit up with delight.

"Are you going to kiss me?" It wasn't whiny and it wasn't drawn out. It was breathy and full of lust and anticipation.

"Yes… I am." And as a further answer to the question Helen pressed onward, her lips just barely brushing the other woman's. Their lipstick stuck together slightly when each parted their mouths and drew in the others air. "Satisfied?" Helen didn't pull back but her eyes were open and on the other woman's face. She grinned when Sam whimpered.

"No, not at all." This time it was the blonde who made the move. Hand fisted in the front of Helen's black suit jacket and her lips were smashed together with the much older woman's. Helen was making soft and sweet noises as the embrace continued, the noise escaping the back of her throat when she felt the muscle, wet and sure, press into her mouth. She gasped when Sam pulled her closer and proceeded to drag Helen's lower lip between her teeth in much the same motion she had done earlier with her own. She felt the different textures as the skin was pulled tightly. Sam's heart was in her throat when she felt Helen's body rock into her own on the stool and they started to teeter backwards.

Sam let go of Helen as the woman stood straight and grabbed hold of Sam's forearms steadying her on the precarious seat. "We better not try that again. I would hate for you to miss your lecture because you had to go to the emergency room. Although," Helen bit her lip then and looked over the woman's body and flushed cheeks. "I am a mighty fine doctor myself, I would not mind taking care of you, particularly if I was the one who caused the harm."

Sam grinned. "And that would be most unfortunate, the injury and all that." The devilish twinkle in her eye caught Helen off-guard.

"Why Samantha? What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?"

Winking Sam began, "That I quite like this stool." Helen was giggling again and pressing a sloppy kiss to the woman's lips.

"You really should be getting ready to speak."

"Will you be staying for it?"

"Unfortunately I can't. I have a meeting with the Dean of the Sciences and the Chair of the Department of Biology from Oregon State that I must go to. But I will try and be there for the tail end."

Sam looked down at her hands that were once again folded in her lap. If she were to reach up and to touch Helen she would grab fistfuls of that soft hair and drag the woman back into her body. "Are you lecturing this time around?"

"No, I am not." Helen brushed a hand over Sam's slightly flushed cheek. "Dinner?"

"Where?"

"Must you ask?" Once again, Sam was handed a hotel card with a room number scrawled across the back in perfect penmanship. "I promise no wayward employees this time." Sam nodded and found her lips once more being captured by Helen's. Their tongues danced and Sam let her fingers card through the long dark locks. "You best be off." Their mouths were so close that Sam couldn't resist pressing into her again. One more peck and the woman disappeared into the darkness of the back stage.

The tingling in her lips had barely subsided as Sam started to speak to the darkened room. She was actually glad that she couldn't see anyone out there. That way she could just as easily imagine it was her team and General Hammond sitting in front of her listening. Well, Colonel O'Neill would be sleeping, doodling or playing word games with Teal'c. Teal'c would be half paying attention to what she said. Daniel would always have a few follow up questions and Hammond would be timing how much longer she had left and looking for the highlights. At least it was a comfortable atmosphere, unlike the one she was currently situated in. She was more than halfway done when the door opened in the back of the room. There was a curvy silhouette outlined before the door quietly and almost silently snicked shut. It wasn't long before the questions were over, the lights were raised and she was no longer standing at the podium that was lined with the sweat from her hands where she had gripped it. She really hated giving lectures.

Finding her way down onto the main floor Sam started looking for one person in particular. She was stopped many times as people had more questions or comments about something that she had said. It wasn't long before she discovered Helen, back turned to her, speaking to a stranger in hushed tones. Sam grabbed Helen's arm and squeezed lightly as the woman turned to face the intruder into the conversation. "Helen," Sam smiled. "Good of you to make it, do you mind if I steal you for a minute?" She began walking away without giving Helen a moment to reject the _invitation. _

The hand grasped Helen just above the elbow and the older woman was being pulled away issuing apologies over her shoulder. Once they were out in the hallway, and down a few corridors to where hardly anyone dared to venture Helen ushered Sam into a tiny room. "That was rude."

Sam pushed Helen against the wall and pressed her hips tightly into the woman to keep Helen pinned. "Like you haven't been rude before." She had a hand on the center of Helen's chest and was holding her to the wall in order to crush her lips against the brunette's. Her teeth scraped over the soft lips blending and scratching off the lipstick that Helen had no doubt carefully applied. Sam didn't care. Her other hand inched up and carded through Helen's locks until she could tug the woman's head to the side and feast on the alabaster neck that was exposed. Kisses were placed down in a line, Sam's own lipstick caressing the skin and leaving marks. As she moved back up her teeth scraped and bit until there were red streaks and purpling dots left in her wake. Helen was breathing roughly and rapidly when Sam made for her mouth again.

She pressed and pulled against Helen's lips, breathing in deeply and slipping both of her hands over the woman's front to cup both of her breasts. She squeezed hard until she heard a small noise echo in the back of Helen's throat. Tearing her lips away she moved her mouth to Helen's ear. "Just what I wanted to hear." She pulled the edges of the lobe and the emerald earring into her mouth tugging until she worried about the hurting the other woman.

Helen was gripping Sam's sides, the material wrinkling in her hands while her chin was turned down to the side as once again Sam ravished her neck. She was having difficulty controlling her breathing and the flush that was creeping over her skin. She shifted slightly in her heels with the surge of wetness that came forth. "This is…" she drew in a deep breath when Sam bit the top of her breast and moaned while tilting her body back into the wall. "This is new for you."

"Want me to stop?"

"God no." Helen softly ran her fingers through the blonde hair pushing it behind Sam's ear, her eyes roving over the beautiful woman's face.

Sam smiled, her eyes looking down and her cheeks blushing slightly. "Good, if you do just say… Jack."

"Alright." Helen kissed her gently. "And who is this Jack?"

"No one of consequence." Sam pushed onward and took Helen's lips once more, her body covering the other woman's, their height quite suitable with each being in heels. Sam's nimble fingers started to unbutton the top of Helen's blouse, her fingers shaky and cold but she ignored it. She was biting down the other side of Helen's neck, her teeth grabbing the skin and pulling hard before sucking and swirling her tongue of the soft and perfumed flesh. She was sure to leave marks that would last a few weeks. Helen was moaning and writhing under the other woman's hands until her bra was shoved upwards to her collar bone.

Sam didn't wait a beat before she bent her head and shoulders her mouth covering the already rising nipple and biting hard. Helen let out a yelp and gripped Sam's hair hard, her nails digging into the soft sin of her scalp. Sam grinned and lapped at the peaked flesh, her other hand kneading gently. "Do you always dress like this?"

The woman let out a noise a protest and gasped in a breath trying to form an answer. "Not always." She started to undo the front of Sam's dress blues. "But most often." Sam helped her to unhook the metal buttons and pulled the coat off her shoulders before shoving it to the side and onto a table that was there.

"What else do you wear?"

Running fingers over the white blouse and breasts pushing at the constraining material Helen bit her lip as she answered. "Leather."

"Leather?"

"Yeah, no consequence." Helen grinned and pressed her mouth to Sam's. "I really want to rip this off." Her fingers were threading through the openings in between the buttons to Sam's blouse. "But I highly doubt it would be appreciated."

"Appreciated, yes it would. However, I do have to wear it home. These things are awful." Sam was giggling until she became distracted with Helen's breasts that were moving with the sway of her breathing. Her hands reached forward and she tenderly caressed the angry skin. "I want you on the table."

"It's a desk… and it's dirty." Helen's voice indicated that it was the end of the conversation, but Sam would have none of it.

Sam's eyes flashed up to Helen's her jaw was set and her head cocked. She turned slowly to look back at where her jacket was resting. "That it is a desk. And I want you on it. Now." There was no arguing when Sam used her command voice that she was slowly learning she had. Helen looked as though she was going to object but changed her mind and slipped around Sam's form. She pushed the over starched blue material back and scooted her butt onto the edge of the desk, spreading her legs when Sam stepped forward. Her voice was low, demanding and husky. "Lay back."

The brunette did as she was told and hooked her heels on the edge of the desk when Sam brought her knees up and bending them. "Sam?" Helen pulled her skirt down to her waist so that she could see the woman who was eyeing her like she was sweets on a platter. "You can do whatever you want to me." Drawing in a deep breath Helen's heart rate began to speed up as the anticipation and tension built in the room.

Sam bent her body down on top of Helen's, her mouth licked up and down Helen's neck and exposed chest. Her fingers reached forward as she tried to rip the panty hose that were covering Helen's legs. Her hands were working at the nylon fabric right at Helen's crotch. With each slip of her fingers, her knuckles would brush across Helen's center and cause the woman to wiggle and writhe up. Sam's teeth bit down just under Helen's breast when the fabric refused to budge and break. She was growing extremely frustrated with each passing moment. Eventually she stood back up and her entire mind was focused on the stretchy and unrelenting material.

Sitting up to watch the young woman work, Helen only gave it a few seconds longer before bringing her own hands to her hips and she started to push the nylons down her hips and legs. Sam caught on as soon as the fabric was over her bottom and pulled. She rolled the material down until it was resting at Helen's ankles and pressed two fingers into Helen's body before leaning down over her again. "Are you ready?" The words left Sam's lips as she thrust her hand and Helen's body jerked.

She was humming. "Yes." Again, Sam moved her hand forward, her thumb hitting Helen hard and her fingers deep inside. Her other hand reached up and tweaked a nipple; she licked her lips and moved hard again into Helen. The woman was squirming and wiggling under the pressure of the weight of Sam's body and the pleasure that was coursing through her system. "It's been far too long." She said it quickly and on a single breath before her body started to move against Sam, grinding into the hand as much as possible.

"Harder?" Sam watched the sweat prickle on Helen's skin, the flush already completely taking over the prone woman's body.

"Mmhmyessss…" Helen's nose was scrunched, her eyes were clenched shut, her chest rising and falling, and her lip pulled tightly between her teeth until Sam pressed her mouth down against her. She was having a hard time thinking, the sparks shooting around her stomach and through her body, the shivers starting to control her as her body shook and trembled with each thrust of Sam's delicate and honed fingers. "Sam!" Helen started quietly and grew louder until Sam once again covered her mouth. There was a moment when her body tensed and she held the blonde close to her chest until her body stopped clenching and her breathing settled into the reasonable range. "Wh—" she swallowed, trying again. "When did you learn that?"

Sam was grinning; her face still in the woman's warm and sticky with sweat chest. "I've been practicing since the last time you saw me."

"Really? On who?"

The blush was something fierce and Sam refused to look up at the woman. She mumbled carefully and quietly. "On myself."

Helen was full out laughing and carding her fingers through Sam's hair, "Well that's always a good place to start." Dropping a kiss to Sam's head she continued. "Help me up will you?" Sam pulled her forward by her hand until Helen was sitting upright with Sam between her legs and their lips connected in a slow and soothing kiss. Their tongues danced together, slipping around the recesses of each other's mouth, lips pulling apart before being pressed back together. Sam was moaning when she pulled back slightly, her head still dipped down until their foreheads touched.

"We don't have time."

"What do you mean we don't have time?"

"I have a meeting with the Department of Defense." She was taking long deep breaths before her lips were once again on Helen's. "Though I'd much rather stay here with you on this desk in this tiny little room."

"The DOD?"

"Yeah, in about fifteen minutes."

Helen started to run her hands over Sam's clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles that she put into the material. "Good thing I didn't rip your shirt off then." The brilliant smile was rewarded with Sam's own grin.

"Yeah." The blonde pulled the other woman's panty hose up until it rested tightly on her thighs. Helen moved until she was standing so that she could pull them the rest of the way up. She grinned when Sam started to smooth down her skirt. Helen roughly pulled down her bra before dipping a hand into each cup to situate her breasts comfortably. Sam was kissing her again, softly. They were both buttoning her shirt up at the same time. When Helen turned to grab Sam's wayward jacket Sam started to giggle. "You weren't kidding about the desk being dirty." Her hands brushed down Helen's butt to rid the material of the dust that had clung to the fabric.

Helen moved her hips to the pattern that Sam was creating on her rear-end moving with it. She grinned when Sam wrapped her arms around Helen's waist and kissed her neck and cheek and then finally lips. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Helen helped Sam into the jacket, cleaned off the dust and pulled on her hand as the woman started to leave.

She held up a finger and then reached into the purse that Sam hadn't even noticed the woman had been holding at first. She pulled out a thin tube of lipstick and pressed it to Sam's mouth letting the color paint on. "There you go." She leaned forward and pecked her lips quickly. "On you go now. I'll see you later darling." Sam nodded and left the room.

The meeting was far more tedious than she thought it would have been, but that simply could have been because she had to adjust every few seconds in an attempt to relieve the aching between her legs and to move her damp underwear. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to find the tiny little room. She was once again adjusting herself when the meeting finally came to a close not three hours after it had started. They all said their thanks, lingered a bit but eventually started filing out of the room. The NID was very grateful for some of the new technology that she had developed and she had only been stopped once by Agent Barrett to have a _conversation_ about what she had been up to. He was subtle, but not that subtle and she had gently and softly brushed him off.

Bill was waiting for her on the other side of the hallway as she stepped into the well-lit corridor. "So how did it go?" He started to waddle with her down the corridor to the elevator as Agent Barrett moved in the other direction.

"Well enough. They like the new specs as we thought they would and they've given us a new budget for Area 51 that has actually been increased which is new."

"That's good, maybe we'll be able to get through the backlog then."

"Yeah, it should be enough to hire two more full time personnel, but I don't know if that'll happen." They were waiting for the elevator that would take them down to parking where their rental was. When the doors opened and they stepped in, Sam risked a glance upwards at the mirror above their heads. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed and her hair askew, but no one had said so much as a word about her appearance. Good thing it was mostly civilians here because had it been otherwise she certainly would have been issued many warnings about her untidy uniform by any superior officer that walked by. Driving back to their hotel she listened to Bill ramble on and on about a second lecture that he had gone to. She'd lost her interest perhaps ten minutes before and was no longer paying attention to him. She was shifting once again in her seat, dinner couldn't come fast enough.

There was a note pressed into her briefcase that she had seen when she'd gone into the meeting, but she hadn't had time to look at it then. Upon her arrival back to her hotel she opened her briefcase and took out the paper. The place she was staying at was decent but nothing that compared to where Helen was staying. She unfolded the carefully pressed paper and read, once again in her perfect penmanship, a simple request.

_Dinner 2000: meet me at my room, dress nice I made reservations._

Sam was sitting on her bed chewing on her lower lip. God, what was she doing? The ache between her thighs had grown to a very useless and annoying throb that she could barely stand and not in the least control. She was meeting up for the second of a one night stand with a woman of all people and the 'Don't ask, don't tell' policy was still very much in place. A beautiful woman. One with long soft hair, pale and lightly freckled skin and the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. Sam shuddered unwillingly, her body taking control of her minds thoughts.

Checking the watch at her left wrist she noted the time and stood. Just enough for a quick shower—relieve a bit of the terrible ache with a few well-placed masturbatory moves and she would hopefully be able to make it through dinner. Maybe she would even be able to hold a decent and good conversation with the woman that she wanted nothing more than have fuck her senseless against any hard surface. She turned the water on just about as hot as it would go and started to strip, carefully hanging each article of her dress blues up so nothing would wrinkle for her flight home. She would much prefer to wear a comfortable pair of jeans on the plane but there were advantages to being in uniform: cutting in line being one. She shimmied out of her panties last and stepped into the steamy stand-alone shower. The spray was soft with little pressure behind it. Not how she liked it, but at least the water was hot.

Dipping her head under the cascading spray she let it darken her hair and moisten her skin. She wasted little time: her fingers roamed down her body once until she touched her folds without a tentative moment in the wake. Two fingers slide into her and she closed her eyes, leaning against the cold tile and focusing only on the sensations that were sparking through her body. Her thumb brushed heavily over her clit until she hit that spot; the one she knew because her body jerked, her muscles clenched and her breath caught. She did it again, her slick juices being washed away by the shower. Sighing she dipped her hand back down to bring more of the sticky moisture up.

Once again her body shook and she began to move her hand faster and harder until her knees were quaking. Nothing else happened. She could get her legs to shake, one or two shivers to run up her body and the flush in her cheeks. That was it. Nothing more. Groaning she turned her face into the tile and took a few deep and calming breaths. She wanted to punch something hard and maybe break a fist, but thinking again, it wasn't exactly something she really wanted to do. So what had she been thinking? This had been a horrible idea, now she worse off than when she started. Cleaning herself and her hands she ran now lukewarm water through her hair and once again debated hitting something against the wall. This time her head. Putting a dollop of her least favorite but travel worthy shampoo in her hand she quickly washed her hair and body before stepping out of the then cold water.

An hour later she was knocking on Helen's suite door dressed in a suit skirt, which was the fanciest thing that she had brought with her. That was another advantage of dress blues, she noted as the door opened and she shifted slightly trying to relieve the ache and rush of wet that was already soaking the thong she was wearing. Damn panty lines: if only she had been able to wear her regular underwear, like she could in her dress blues, then there would be far more material to soak through before it would trail down her leg.

Helen looked her over with a brilliant smile before pressing kisses to each of Sam's cheeks and her lips chastely. "Hello darling."

"Hey." Sam grimaced; did her voice really sound that strained and frustrated?

Helen gave her a very odd and curious look. Sam saw it and avoided looking in the brunettes eyes. Instead she trailed over the silky black dress with an offset "v" neckline and short shoulders. The material stopped above Helen's knees, high above them in fact and revealed very long, sleek and smooth looking legs that led down to what Sam deemed 'impossible to wear but were amazing nonetheless and only on Helen' shoes. The material weaved over the tops of her feet with thin straps and had a ridiculously skinny and high heel attached to the back. Sam licked her lips and felt her chin being pulled upwards by a very well groomed and manicured nail. Her mouth was pressed to Helen's; the brunette's tongue slipping between her lips to tease and excite. Same whimpered and her body tilted into the other woman's steady form. "This will not do." The words washed over Sam's ear as she was dragged into the suite and immediately pressed into the already closed and locked door.

Sam's mouth was already engaged otherwise she would have protested what she undoubtedly knew would be them missing their dinner reservations. Helen had her hands fisted in Sam's short locks, holding her head tightly in place. "You are far too tense, Samantha." Hearing her name from those lips was calming, the words washed over her body and Sam visibly relaxed a bit even if it wasn't much. Helen nipped at her mouth before moving away to stare at the swollen lips. "Let's get you to relax, hmm?"

"Helen." Sam bit her lip when the other woman turned to move further into the room. She shook her head. "Let's go to dinner." Her eyes became wide and watery as she tried to silently convince Helen to listen.

The woman looked her over once. "None sense, it's not necessary. Besides I doubt you could even concentrate on eating if we did go." She took Sam by the hands and waited because she was sure the blonde would object again.

"Really, you made reservations and everything." She was gnawing on her lip again; it was a nasty habit that she had never been able to kick. "I don't want to ruin anything."

"Since it was for you darling," Helen paused and was giving her a very soft and sympathetic smile, "You cannot ruin it. I would be just as satisfied ordering a pizza, after I ravish you senseless of course." The blush came unbidden to Sam's cheeks as she found herself once again looking at Helen's feet and her reticence to the entire situation at hand was once again reemerging and taking a very strong grasp and hold on her. The gumption and force, the confidence and assured demeanor that she had earlier that day was replaced by self-awareness, questioning, nerves, and fear once again. Wherever her strong-self had gone she wanted it back and this new self to hide away in the dark corners of her being.

Helen noted the change in deportment and took a quick step forward, one hand resting on the top of Sam's hip where the flesh was the softest. She pressed her fingers lightly into the skin that was covered with a mix of cotton and something else that she didn't care about in that moment. Her head tilted until her lips could brush against the warmth at Sam's neck covering each freckle she saw. She heard the quick intake of breath from the other woman and grinned. Knowing in the back of her mind just what the other woman wanted she lifted the suit skirt carefully with two fingers while keeping her tongue and lips busy along the slender neck and collar bone.

Sam was leaning fully against the door, her lower back and hips driving into Helen's body. Her eyes were closed and her hands were digging deeply into the skin and material at Helen's sides, wrinkling the black fabric. She was solely focused on the lips against her and didn't care about what her hands were doing. It was like she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Her brain was on overload from sensations and pleasure and she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence any time in the near future no matter how hard she tried. It was then that she felt those two manicured fingers slip into her and her entire body jerked at the sudden intrusion. Helen was whispering softly into her ear but the words were not heard.

The brunette was biting on the lobe and the pearl earring that was placed so delicately there. She had never been a fan of pearls herself; well not since the broken engagement and the pearl ring that symbolized the end of a man to her, but she quite liked them on the young woman. They were simple and suited her well. She released the material and scraped teeth down the woman's neck before making a fist with her hand and thrusting about as hard as she could into the stiff and tense body. The wet liquid that slid through her closed fingers and onto her palm was a brilliant sign.

Her thumb nail scraped lightly over the skin of Sam's folds until she located the sometimes found and oft elusive clit. She found it on the first scrape down. Sam's entire body jerked into hers and the young woman's face winced. Helen moved her thumb back upwards slightly and pumped a few times before starting a very slow circle around the bundle of nerves. Sam gasped and her eyes flew open to stare at the similarly observant blue ones that were watching her so carefully. "Helen." She breathed it out. "I can't."

Helen's hand faltered slightly as she kissed Sam's cheek. "You can't what?"

Sam drew in a deep breath, steadying herself. "Don't stop." That made the brunette grin once again, her thumb no longer making circles but furiously moving back and forth with a greatly increased amount of pressure and speed. Sam's legs were shaking, her chest was rising and falling unevenly, filling with small amounts of air before it was forced out and into Helen's neck. "Don't stop." She uttered again feeling the quick build that she had been craving for hours on end. She focused only on that, her eyes once again closed and her breathing short and ragged.

"I won't."

Sam missed the words as she rose up on her heels, the sweet movement of orgasm still building, the ends of each wave crashing into the next. Her hips tilted against her will producing a better angle for Helen who, if anything, increased the speed of her fingers and thumb until they were being crushed by very strong muscles. Slowly, Sam's body began to relax again and her walls started a slowing and easing pattern; her breaths became longer, deeper. The heat that had risen to her chest and face was the last to leave and the pink tint lingered even longer.

She hadn't looked at Helen yet, hadn't dared. Her legs were sticky; the spurting liquid was streaming down her skin that was hot and highly sensitized even in the aftermath of the orgasm that had ripped through her. Helen was pressing gentle and soft kisses to Sam's neck, cheeks, forehead and hair keeping her hands exactly where they had been before. Only this time, they were unmoving.

Sam drew in a deep and steadying breath, cocking her head away from Helen's exploring mouth to give her better access. Her vocal chords vibrated together quietly, "Again." It was soft, but still an order. No question, no uncertainty: an order with the expectation of a follow through.

The brunette was chuckling. "Yes Major." Sam found her mouth covered in a slow yet heated embrace. "Would you care for a venue change?" Again Sam's mouth was covered, but her mind was thinking once again. She really didn't want to move far.

"Floor?"

Helen nodded and slipped her hand from Sam. The feeling jarred Sam from her post-coital state. Her thong was being pulled at until it was at mid-thigh. Helen moved both hands then to slide the material down. She bent low and Sam stepped out of the skimpy thing. Helen paid no mind to it and dropped it out of sight before standing to full height with added heels once again. She pulled and turned the woman so that Sam was now facing the door with Helen in between her and the escape. "Kneel down."

It took just a moment for Sam to slip out of her own heels and kneel before the woman. Helen carded her fingers through the soft locks before bending to take Sam's lips. Teeth scraped lightly over the painted lips and Sam was softly moaning and listing precariously forward. Helen smirked and began to unbutton Sam's blouse. She wanted the woman naked this time. Carefully she skimmed her warm and still moist fingers over the cups of Sam's bra, touching the skin and watching as it rose into her palm with each breath that the other woman took. Undressing someone was probably her least favorite part about making love, but only because it was awkward. It slowed everything down to a near crawl when she did it because she wanted to revel in everything. She wanted to take her time; she wanted to learn the body and breathe in what was being given to her. She wanted to worship the flesh. She was going to worship Sam as she knelt in front of her.

Fingers traipsed back and forth over the soft skin. Sam hadn't sat back on her heels like Helen had expected her to and was still sitting upright facing her, with a curious and expectant look on her face. Sam's back was rigid straight and stiff while she waited for whatever it was that Helen was going to do to her next. Helen gave in a bit and slipped the rest of the blouse off her shoulders and shoved it to the side. Sam turned her head to watch as the fabric left her body and when she was looking back up at Helen she could see the lust brimming in the woman's eyes. Helen wrapped an arm around Sam's back and shifted her fingers against each other with the clasp of the bra in between until she felt the hooks come apart. She didn't want to revel any longer. There was something in the look that Sam was giving her that made her want to quicken the pace. Gently she took one hand and shoved on Sam's left shoulder until the woman began to lie down on her back. Helen moved to sit on her own knees, kicking her heels off in the process as to be far more comfortable. Not a word was exchanged between the two and Helen kept eye contact with Sam until the blonde swished her legs from under her bum and rested them, knees in the air, against Helen's side.

Her lower lip was being drawn between her teeth as she watched Helen's hands descend onto her legs. The woman spread them and then slid her body between her knees the skirt remaining in place as Helen leaned down, stretching her body to reach the smooth skin of Sam's bare breast. She pulled the nipple between her lips and sucked hard, swirling her tongue in a random pattern she watched Sam's face carefully. She didn't wait long before shoving the skirt down to Sam's hips and watching as the woman raised her bum off the ground to accommodate. They could finish undressing her after. Helen was far too enticed at that point. She didn't even wait for Sam to make another move before shoving her knees further apart and dipping her face down to breathe in the scent of sex and must as it began to spill into the room.

Cooled fingers slid back into Sam's body and the young woman cringed at the feeling. She was already a bit sore, but she didn't care at that moment. She unwillingly flooded juices once again into Helen's palm. With that the brunette brought her other hand up and swished two fingers over the used bundle of nerves. Her body was already shaking from the stimulation. Her hips were moving up and down in a timeless rhythm, her eyes were synched shut tightly and her breathing was out of control. "Helen." She growled out the other woman's name, her hands grasping the tops of her thighs and the only thing she could reach and hold on to. She ended up pulling her knees to her chest, her body continuing to move against Helen as the thrusting and the pressing against her clit didn't stop after the first wave and clenching.

There was no way she was going to stop. She had a feeling that Sam was finally letting loose after a long day that had seemed never ending. Sam wasn't expecting the warm lapping feeling and her eyes snapped open to see Helen's head bent between her legs, one hand pushing her thigh further out and her other still pressed warmly inside of her rubbing soft circles over that spot. She rocked her head back and hit it against the floor when the third orgasm of the night took over and tears started to roll down her face. Helen slowed then as she felt the racking sobs, fast heart rate, and heard the quiet whimpering. The brunette lay down on top of the crying woman and rolled effectively bringing the young blonde fully into her arms. "I'm not crying 'cause it was bad." Sam mumbled into Helen's neck desperately wanting to wipe her eyes but at the same time not wanting to remove her tight grasp on Helen's dress.

"I know." Helen soothed and calmed the woman pressing kisses every once in a while to the still hot skin until Sam was no longer shaking.

They lay there for a very long time, until Helen heard the tell-tale signs of hunger eating away at not only Sam's stomach but hers as well. Sam staunchly ignored it and began to slowly kiss down Helen's neck. She tentatively placed one kiss after the other against the cooled flesh until she ran into material. It was then that she moved back up and found Helen's mouth. The brunette could taste the salty drops on Sam's lips and tongue as she parted her mouth to allow entrance. They were kissing through the tears that the young woman had shed. They continued until Sam sat up on her heels and pulled up Helen's dress to further reveal the long legs. Her features were set and she had a look of sheer determination on her face when she reached between Helen's legs and felt through the wiry hair there. She tugged at the pubic hair and smiled slightly when she heard Helen's quick intake of air. "I'm alright." Sam spoke and smiled. She tugged again before using her other hand to spread the smooth legs further.

Helen breathed in deep. "I had no doubt of that. You were just overwhelmed with sensations."

"Exactly." Sam brushed a wayward tear from her cheek and rubbed under her eyes with her free hand pulling at the hair once again. "Do you like this?"

"Yes…" The word came out on a groan as she pulled harder. "Samantha?"

"Yes, daaarrling…?" She drew out the word as long as she could while debating her next move.

Helen grinned and bit her lip softly before speaking, "Cheeky mo—" she was cut off when Sam thrust two fingers into her body and pressed on her clit hard at the same time. She was moaning and biting her tongue, her body moving as she attempted to still it. "Nicely played." She grinned and started to grind her hips into Sam's already moving hand. Sam leaned down and covered Helen just as she had done all those years before. She remembered that night vividly and she brought her tongue through the juices leaking around her fingers until it was pressing hard against Helen's clit. The woman beneath her would not stop moving, her voice echoing through the empty hallway that they were laid out in, the floor now warm below their bodies. Sam would never look at a hotel suite in quite the same way, but she didn't mind it so much. She'd probably never be in one again. She bit down; trying something that she thought might go over well. It didn't.

The blonde heard the gasp and felt a hand in hair and was tugged hard up to Helen's face. "That hurt." She was held, not only by the force of Helen's hand in hair, but by the eyes locked on her face. Sam was too afraid to speak, and started to remove her hand from Helen's body. The brunette reached down and held Sam's fingers inside her, using the fingers still locked in the blonde strands to pull Sam's mouth down to hers. She kissed her quietly and tenderly. "Just give me a minute and be gentle." Sam diligently waited until she saw the slight nod from Helen and moved her fingers slowly in and out. Once Helen started to move her body again, and the flush made its way back into pale cheeks Sam brushed a gently thumb over the woman's clit. She kept her face close to Helen's in order to detect any minute change that she might see.

Helen's body was slow to move back towards pure pleasure, but she eased into the building orgasm with grace. It wasn't, after all, the first time she had experienced sudden and unexpected pain during sex. She closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at Sam's baby blues; she had to stop thinking about John, first the pearls then this. It really was bad for her health, or at least her concentration. She jerked when Sam's finger brushed a little harder than it had been. She let out a verbal moan hoping to encourage Sam to do it again. Fingers loosened in the short locks and she skimmed her palm over Sam's chest to feel the soft and supple breast that was moving slightly with each soft thrust of Sam's hand. After the explosive orgasm earlier that day and the sudden pain she had felt, Helen was glad when she slowly slid over the edge of the building waves and drowned in the calming pleasure that the woman was bringing to her. She carefully pulled Sam back down to kiss her as tenderly as possible. She pecked the woman's lips carefully before pulling away. "Thank you, darling." Grinning quickly Helen pulled Sam back down until she was laying half atop her.

Sam traced the edge of Helen's dress that she had yet to remove and lay in quiet silence. The other woman was patient and held the blonde tightly, her face buried in the locks until she heard the quiet rumble in Sam's chest. "I hurt you."

"It's alright, I doubt you'll do it again." Helen kissed Sam's forehead. "You're a quick learner, and I wasn't expecting it." She moved her head so that she could see Sam's eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you, it was just rather unexpected." Sam nodded and once again buried her face into Helen's neck. It was her safety point for sure. Helen smiled softly, the woman was far more cuddly than she had first suspected. She felt the warm body against her cool and shiver slightly, and it was then that she decided to move. Running a free hand down Sam's bare back she whispered. "Perhaps a shower?"

"Sounds good. I'm sticky and dirty." Sam grinned and looked up at Helen giving her a big smile. Helen gave her an incredulous look, her eyes narrowing and pupils dilating and a slight pull at her lips.

"Why don't I go get the shower ready and you order food? Hmmm?" Sam grinned and nodded before moving to stand and helping Helen to her feet. She watched as the brunette sashayed down the hall not pulling her dress back down and letting it slide as she moved back down her legs to cover her ass. Helen moved into what Sam presumed was the bedroom with attached bath. She moved to the phone that was in the sitting room and pulled out the courtesy book from the drawer just below. Scanning it carefully she chose their meal, ordered and went to join the seductive woman.

Helen was already under the hot spray when she slipped into the shower. There were two shower heads that poured water over their bodies. Even without a great amount of pressure she enjoyed watching Helen move under the water and she thought it was a very fair trade. When she entered, Helen had her hands above her head and in the water making it spray outward and inadvertently into Sam's eyes. She brushed her hand over them and shut the glass door before she turned to look at Helen just as the other woman lowered her hands and wrapped arms around the blonde's waist. Gentle and quick kisses were pressed into Sam's shoulder as she was spun so the water was falling on her head. Her short hair moved into her eyes and she desperately tried to push the locks back so she could watch Helen work her way down her body.

Trying to step forward Sam felt the pressure from Helen's hands and body and actually ended up taking a step backwards. "Spread 'em Major." Helen grinned as she threw her accent. Sam did a double take before smirking and turning around placing both hands on the cold tile and spreading her legs in a mock pose of a pat down. Helen leaned into the spray again and grabbed something that Sam couldn't see, but she felt when Helen moved back because the spray on her back changed with the movement. The fingers spread her folds carefully and it was the only part of Helen's body that was touching her. She adjusted lightly and spread her legs even further to the point where her grip on the wet and slick floor might be debatable and up in the air.

When something was pressed into her, Sam was sure that it wasn't Helen's fingers. It felt smoother, easier sliding into her, fuller and longer. She groaned and pushed back until her butt hit Helen's front. She felt one hand slide over her hip to her front until it was playing with whatever was inside of her, and the other followed suit quickly to play with her clit. The movements were slow but steady she didn't need much. Helen kept the pace not increasing or decreasing pressure or movements, just letting her young lover glide higher and higher into the feeling. Sam was gently rocking back and forth, the palms she had placed on the tile becoming slick with water and sweat as the heat rose through her system until she was carefully cascading over the edge. She remained where she was; her face pressed into the cold wall to cool her very much overheated body. Helen nipped at her shoulder blade and removed the item. Sam grabbed hold of her retreating wrist and brought it up for inspection.

"A dildo?"

"It's a wand. Small and easy to travel with." Helen smirked and took it back. "And if you don't like it, you don't have to use it." Sam took it back and inspected it again before silently handing the white and slim item back to Helen.

"I'm still sticky." She complained before stepping under the spray again and ignoring Helen's sharp and only slightly annoyed look. Sam ran her fingers over her body wetting every part of her skin possible. When she looked at Helen the woman was watching her curiously trying to determine what Sam was going to do. Sam flitted fingers through her own hair and caused a loud splash to happen against the tile with the sudden extra water that was being dumped down. Helen cleaned the small toy in the hot water and took some soap that she had rubbing it in her hands before she used it on the item. Rinsing it she set it aside into the slot that she had deemed its home. Sam was running her hands over her body and watching her fingers as they trailed over her skin. She was no longer paying mind to Helen who was riveted to whatever it was that Sam was doing.

It wasn't long before Helen found her own hands following Sam's and a small grin pulling at the blonde's lips. She was biting her own and following the flow of water as it streamed over Sam's body down to her folds. She dipped her fingers into the folds and felt the sticky juices that were still lingering there. She moved her fingers again and cleaned her hand before going back. She kissed Sam's shoulder before moving down a bit to make a path down to Sam's nipple. Her fingers were further down brushing against the inside of Sam's thighs and removing even more of their post-coital remnants. Helen was once again standing straight and brought Sam's hand to do the same to her own body, cleaning herself. It wasn't long until they were kissing deeply under the fall of water, eyes closed and minds focused only on the sensations. Helen pulled away carefully and lifted a bottle of body wash. Pouring some into her palm she rubbed them together and started the run her hands once again over Sam's body.

Their hands roamed and foamed the thick liquid before each dipped under the water and let the bubbles cascade down their bodies and into the drain at their feet. Sam took a whiff of the shampoo that Helen held out for her usage before deciding to once again wash her hair, what harm would it do? And whatever it was the woman had bought smelt delicious. She washed her own hair and dipped her head under the spray to remove the conditioner when she felt the hands palm her breasts. Sam jerked forward and looked at the curious eyes staring back at her. It took a moment for her heart to calm and her eyes to clear; the massaging on her breasts might have helped her relax a bit, or the heat from the water or steam. Helen pulled her in for a deep embrace that made her head spin and lasted for what seemed like hours. The water never grew cold but her stomach rumbling loudly brought them both back around to what was definitely necessary.

"How long did they say for dinner?"

"About forty-five."

Helen nodded and turned the nozzles to eliminate the spray. "Then we should probably dry off." Once they were out of the shower Sam was handed a white fuzzy robe that wrapped nicely around her. She took a towel off the rack and haphazardly dried her hair so that it was in tiny locks that were thrown in all directions. Helen quietly wrapped her hair in a towel and her body in a robe before leaning in to kiss Sam. She loved kissing the woman and making it so random. It always took Sam off guard. Helen was leaning over the bathroom sink removing the rest of her makeup when they heard the knock on the door.

"I got it." Sam called and walked out of the room. She paid for the meal quickly and brought it into the bedroom where she sat on the bed cross legged and waited for Helen to enter.

"Pizza?"

The blonde's focus had drifted and the voice carrying across the room caused her to look up suddenly. "You said you would rather order it than go out so I thought…"

"It's fine." Helen's body weight made the mattress dip as she climbed onto it. "It's been years since I've had it." She opened the cardboard and pulled out the fully loaded piece. She started to pick off the olives and drop them onto the next piece over. Sam watched in silence. Helen took a large bite before glancing at the woman. She was chewing for a bit before dropping the piece back onto the cardboard and leaning forward swallowing. "Samantha?"

Sam turned and brushed her lips carefully over Helen's. The box was shoved to the bottom of the bed and Sam straddled Helen, pushing her back into the pillow forcibly. Their mouths never left each other, the greasy taste of the pizza dissolving quickly as the embrace continued and Sam fisted her hands into Helen's hair. She'd roughly torn the towel that had been sitting atop Helen's head and tossed it over the side of the bed letting the wet locks soak the fluffy pillow. Sam nipped at Helen's lips before speaking, "This isn't going to happen again is it?"

"Most likely not."

Sam bent down kissing the prone woman once again, her hand brushing over the cotton clothed body. "Then show me how to use that thing."

"What thing?"

The woman was being thoroughly distracted by Sam's hands that were now inside the robe and fondling her nipples, pulling lightly at the puckered skin. "The wand."

"It's in the bathroom." She looked over Sam's shoulder toward the room that seemed so far away. She didn't want Sam to stop what she was doing just to go grab a toy that would be pointless.

Sam grinned and sat back a little pulling the item from the pocket of the robe Helen had given her. "Nope." She gave a cheeky and hugely satisfied grin. "I've got it right here."

"How did you…?" Helen sat up slightly using her elbows as leverage and support.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve too daaarrrling…" She dragged the word out again earning a giggle from the brunette and the wand to be stolen right from her very fingertips.

Helen bounced the plastic gently off Sam's smiling lips. "Keep that cheek up and I'll refuse."

"You wouldn't." Sam swiped her hand to get the item but Helen was quicker and moved it out of reach. She tried again and was once more duped. She changed tactics and grabbed for Helen's sides lightly digging her nails in and scraping them back and forth. The move had its desired effect when the brunette in question twisted and writhed underneath Sam's straddling thighs trying to avoid the tickling. She was gasping for breath, her hair in her mouth and the item that had started everything tucked neatly under her body.

The probing and tickling fingers became more caressing and soothing than upsetting and jarring. Helen was breathless from the sensation of hot fingers running down her abdomen to her center and back to her nipple where it was tweaked. She was writhing for a completely different reason then. The item was somehow placed at her open legs and she looked at Sam curiously before nodding. She would figure it out later, but the woman was sly she'd give her that. Getting something by Helen Magnus was not an easy feat and she had done it not once but twice. Thoughts drifted away from her as the wand was pressed slowly into her body. She drew in a deep breath before speaking when she felt the head of it brush against that perfect spot inside of her. "Flick the switch."

Sam did as she was told and immediately a noise escaped the back of Helen's throat. The woman was definitely a quick learner. Her hips bucked into the air and her eyes were locked with Sam's. The blonde was watching her carefully and Helen wanted to continue to stare at the beauty in front of her but the sensations that were dragging at her nerves and piling up in her center were too much and she kept losing her focus. Sam was chuckling and twisted the tiny machine that was inside of Helen slightly to the side until the new angle of the riveted head caused the woman laying down to once again vocalize. Her hands were flexing on her abdomen where she was carefully working to not scratch or pull at herself. Her entire body was shaking and Sam was still giggling as she bent down to press hot and wet kisses to Helen's exposed skin.

The flesh was being pulled and sucked into Sam's mouth and she would leave it with a soft pop staring back down at the red blotches that were littering the woman. Her thumb found the switch on the wand and she turned the machine off hearing a protest from the woman who had been about to fall over the edge of another orgasm. Helen worked to calm her breathing and her heart rate, her focus was getting longer and longer on Sam's smiling face that would appear every once in a while in front of her face. When she wasn't in Helen's line of sight, the young woman was torturing the breasts that were rising and falling with each short intake of breath. Sam stopped suddenly and sat back slightly her free hand flitting over a soft spot on the inside of Helen's left breast.

The scar was slight and barely visible but it was definitely there. She traced the line that ran from almost the top of the breast down to the bottom of the breast and felt the slightly raised scar tissue. She bent down and traced her tongue along the line that her fingers had made. She didn't ask where Helen had gotten it, she doubted the woman would actually tell her and it seemed far too personal for whatever it was that they were doing. She paused when her eyes caught sight of another one. It was so pale and barely visible. How had she missed these the first time? Moving to Helen's shoulder she proceeded to lick and kiss that scar as well.

As she shifted away and down Helen's body once again she found little and barely visible scars covering the woman's entire body. She couldn't help herself but to kiss and carefully tend to each one that she found. Helen was staring at her wide eyed and barely moving, watching with trepidation and curiously as the young blonde continued to do whatever it was she was doing. Helen didn't understand what was so fascinating about the scars on her body, but she was sure that being in the military and seeing active duty that Sam would have some too and would know that they were not to be discussed. Yet she wasn't discussing them. She was kissing them, taking care of them. Helen let her have her way until she was moving down to her legs where Helen knew there were far too many scars that she would find. She led an interesting, upbeat and action packed life and even with over two hundred years under her belt the scars had only faded and not disappeared. There were far too many for the woman to finish before their dinner was cold.

It wasn't much longer until Helen lost her patience and called out the woman's name. "Samantha, stop." Sam looked up curiously trying to figure out what she had done wrong, but the look of pure sympathy and kindness in Helen's eyes eased her anxiety. She moved back up and kissed Helen's lips softly, not slowing the pace any further but definitely moving from solemnness into heat once again. She turned the machine that was still nestled between Helen's legs back on and watched as the woman's jerked in a sudden and unexpected response. "You like doing that don't you?" The brunette breathed it out and moaned, twisting slightly under the inexperienced hands.

"Doing what?" Sam smiled innocently and blinked rapidly in a faux effect.

"No warning." She moaned when Sam once again twisted the wand. Sam was on her knees sitting upright between the woman's legs and grinning down at her, not a bit of awkwardness passed as she grinned.

"Oh that, yes I like doing that." She smirked and bent down to blow a raspberry low on Helen's abdomen and making the woman attempt to squirm away from the odd sensation of air suddenly forced from someone's mouth onto skin. It was hot, it was sticky, it was wet, it sounded weird, and felt even weirder. It was not something that she necessarily enjoyed but after their few moments of seriousness and stagnated fun she went along with the move. She was giggling and gasping when the flush rose suddenly in her cheeks and she orgasmed without expecting it. Her body was on fire and it was as if everything had stopped, or at least moved into slow motion. Sam was kissing her cheeks, the weight of her hips was resting on Helen's stomach, breathing was slow but not difficult, and the flush in her face was bringing her back into reality.

Turning her body, Helen grabbed hold of Sam who had slid the toy from her and held her tightly around her waist nuzzling her face into the soft cotton that was covering the still damp flesh. "I need a minute." She whispered it and closed her eyes trying to relax her body that was still humming and running on the edge of a cliff. She would need more than a minute, but in all honesty but she didn't care. She figured Sam would go right along with whatever it was that she wanted. And true to her thoughts, Sam buried her own face in Helen's wet locks and closed her eyes.

They must have fallen asleep because when Helen woke she was firmly nestled in Sam's arms, her backside was freezing where the robe had fallen and her front was extremely hot from the body that lay against it. Sam's cheeks were flushed with sleep and her eyes were still closed in slumber. Helen carefully trailed a finger over the now mostly dry locks that had fallen onto the sweet face. They couldn't have been asleep for very long if Sam's hair was still damp but she was certain that their little nap had been well deserved and very much necessary for both of them. Even without the joys of food in their stomachs. Helen leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips. The woman barely responded but there was a small noise in the back of her throat that alerted Helen to the fact that she wasn't sleeping very soundly.

Once again, Helen leaned forward and kissed the woman, cupping the side of the blonde's face she held their mouths together until Sam started to respond in kind. Helen left her slowly and was smiling when Sam hummed. "That's a nice way to wake up." Her voice was gruff and still filled with sleep.

"We should eat."

Sam nuzzled back into Helen's chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah, give me a second to wake up." Helen chuckled softly and brushed hands down Sam's back until the woman started to stir further and glanced at the box that had been shoved to the end of the bed earlier that night. "It's probably cold."

"Do you have an objection to eating cold pizza?" Sam shook her head which was still buried deeply in Helen's chest. "Good." The woman patted Sam's arm slightly and moved to sit deciding that if they were going to actually wake up she would need to make the first move. She pulled Sam up by her wrists until they were both sitting cross legged across from each other. Helen moved forward and rubbed her lips quietly over Sam's sleepy pout. "I promise to make it up to you."

"Make what up to me?" Helen was tracing Sam's lips with her tongue and was starting to lose herself in the embrace.

Helen grinned and continued to press into Sam's sleep heavy and warm body. She was focused only on the heat that was radiating off of her. She forgot that Sam got hot when she slept, it had been so long. She loved it. Their mouths were once again locked and they breathed whenever they got a chance. Their food was yet again forgotten and Helen leaned Sam back so that she could rest over the sleepy body. She didn't let their lips part as the move took place, her hand gliding between them until she could untie the knot that was holding Sam's robe together. Her hand palmed down Sam's side until she rested it on her hip and sat back slightly. She grinned and moved down Sam's body, her lips finding bare skin that was still hot and flushed red. The woman under her was groaning and moving slightly. When Helen's fingers trailed down to her center Sam squirmed and twisted her legs to prevent Helen entrance. "I need some time. I'm sore."

There was a smirk that graced the brunette's lips as she again trailed her lips from Sam's hips back to her breasts and pulled Sam's right nipple between her teeth. Helen sat up suddenly and reached to where Sam couldn't see. She came back and rested her chin on Sam's stomach and looked up at her with a slice of cold pizza in her right hand. She took a quick bite and chewed watching the other woman closely. She took another bite and observed as a piece of sliced bell pepper fell off and onto Sam's stomach. Waiting until after she had swallowed, she bent her head and took the offending food off Sam's skin. Helen was savoring the flavor and silently keeping her eyes on the other woman, waiting for Sam to give up and ask for a bite. She could already hear the horrible rumbling in her stomach that only confirmed the fact that the woman was terribly hungry.

She moved her hand until the pizza slice was just at Sam's lips. The blonde took a tentative bite and swallowed before she reached up to take the rest of the piece from Helen's hand. She chomped lightly and saw Helen sit up and reach for another piece. Carefully she picked off the olives and sat back to eat her own food. They stuffed their faces in silence and it wasn't long before the entire box was empty save for a few pieces of vegetables that were strewn over the grease stain. Helen set the box on the ground and lay against the pillows. Sam took charge and stripped her robe and slid under the blankets and curled in to Helen's body. She was dozing when she felt the shift of the woman moving off the bed to turn the lights off and her moving under the covers. Helen rested on her side and Sam wrapped her arm around Helen's waist. She kissed the brunette's shoulder tenderly before letting the pull of sleep wash over her.


End file.
